Some Hearts
by Stills and Photographs
Summary: There is definitely a spark between Flora and Helia, but Flora cannot believe that it is really happening to her. Some hearts just get lucky sometimes. Song-fiction.


**Summary: **There is definitely a spark between Flora and Helia, but Flora cannot believe that it is really happening to her. Some hearts just get lucky sometimes. Song-fiction.**

* * *

****Disclaimer:** I do not own Winx Club or "Some Hearts" by Carrie Underwood.

* * *

**Some Hearts**

Flora paced stiffly in her dorm. Should she say yes? No? Pretend she'd never gotten the text? Hide?

That sounded good. Hide! But where?

_Anywhere; I just need to get out of here._

Flora tossed her cell phone on her bed and swung the door to the dorm open, only to reveal Bloom leaning casually against the door jam, smirking.

"Where are you going?" she asked innocently.

"Um, nowhere," Flora smiled hopefully.

"No, you certainly weren't trying to sneak off so you could avoid a date with Helia," Bloom agreed. "Come on; let's go find you something to wear."

Flora shook her head in a panic. "No! No, I just really can't do this, I'm sorry. Dating is just not for me. I can't do it."

Bloom gave her friend a reassuring hug. "You can do this, Flo. Don't worry, I'm here to help, okay?"

Flora took a deep breath and held it in, then released it slowly.

The red-head grinned. "Good, breathing is a great first step! Now, where was he going to take you?"

"Nowhere special," Flora replied. "He wanted to go take a hike through the Blue River Valley, so we could see some of the rare orchids that grow there."

"Oh, that sounds like such a thoughtful place to for you two to go! He obviously knows you love rare flowers." She caught the flower-fairy's anxious face. "Oh, come on, you love to hike out to the Valley, why not with Helia?"

"Because he's a guy, Bloom! And he's... he's..." _He's perfect_, she thought silently. _That's why I don't want to go: because I might start seriously liking him. Okay, so I already seriously like him, that's just a minor detail..._

"Flora, you can do this," Bloom encouraged her. "You won't regret it, and you know it."

"Yeah, I know..." she said, with a sheepish smile.

* * *

"Flora," Helia beamed. "It wonderful to see you."

"You too, Helia." She felt a wide, radiant smile spread across her face in spite of her nervousness.

"You look great," Helia added, blushing. Flora laughed a bit; she was wearing what she always wore, a pink skirt embroidered with strawberries and a mint-green off-the-shoulder top. She had, however, traded her normal shoes for suitable sneakers.

"This is for you," the Red Fountain artist placed a delicate pink rose in her hand.

"Oh, thank you," she breathed. "I'll just go put this in some water, if you'd like to come in for a minute." _And I'll take a minute to get myself some water while I'm at it. I'm light headed enough as it is, if he keeps being so sweet, I might faint._

"No, that's all right, I'll just wait here," Helia replied.

* * *

"Actually, I do take some of the Red Fountain classes. Like the ones about disaster prevention; they're amazing, and very useful. I don't want to learn anything about fighting techniques, though. I don't believe we should need them," Helia explained to the brunette fairy as they made their way down into the Valley.

"Well, sometimes you need to know those skills, so you can defend yourself, and the people you care about." She blushed as she remembered when Helia had fought off a monster to save her. Had she really just said that?

_I've never been the kind that you'd call lucky  
Always stumbling around in circles  
But I must've stumbled into something  
Look at me, am I really alone with you?_

"I suppose that's true. Well, what about you, what classes to do take at Alfea?" Helia asked, sincere curiosity playing on his handsome features.

"Well, I love my Metamorphosis class. And my favorite elective, Natural Magic, is just so informative. And fun, too, all of the classes are outside, and we work a lot with plants and animals."

"That sounds like the perfect class for you," he smiled. "Speaking of plants, look, we're here. It one of the orchids!" Helia dropped to his knees to get a better look. Flora did the same, sighing with happiness.

"Oh, my goodness, they're so beautiful!"

Helia gazed at her while she beheld the wonder of the exotic flower, tenderness in his eyes. Flora didn't notice; her mind was focused on not staring excessively at the beautiful boy kneeling next to her.

They stayed for an hour or two, looking at the orchids and walking through the valley, but mostly they talked. It wasn't long before they knew each other better than if they had been friends for years.

After a while, though, it had to come to an end. Helia checked his watch. "I think we need to start heading back to school. It's going to be dark soon."'

Flora nodded in agreement, but not without some disappointment.

* * *

The next morning, Flora awoke with a warm, fuzzy feeling in her heart. Was last night a dream? Had she really gone hiking with Helia? She pulled the covers over her head to enjoy the feeling for a little longer.

_I wake up feeling like my life's worth living  
Can't recall when I last felt that way  
I guess it must be all this love you're giving  
Never knew, never knew it could be like this_

A quiet ring aroused her. It was her cell phone. "Hello, Flora?" the voice on the other line asked.

"That's me," she replied groggily.

"It's Helia. I was wondering if I could stop over for a minute before you head off to class."

"Oh, sure," Flora said. "That'd be great."

"Great, I'll see you soon. Goodbye."

"Bye."

In ten minutes, Flora had dressed and was brushing her hair when there was a knock on the door. Her roommates were all in the cafeteria, eating breakfast, but she was waiting for her visitor.

She opened the door, smiling. Helia stood there, smiling back.

"Hi, Flora, I'm... I'm sorry to bother you so early in the morning...but I wanted to give you this." _Before I lost my nerve,_ he admitted to himself.

He handed Flora a folded piece of sketch paper, and when she opened it, she saw a perfect sketch of her from the night before, looking at an orchid in the Valley.

_Some hearts, they just get all the right breaks  
Some hearts have the stars on their side  
Some hearts, they just have it so easy  
Some hearts just get lucky sometimes  
Some hearts just get lucky, lucky sometimes_

"Oh, Helia, this is this is lovely. Thank you, so, so much, this is amazing!" Flora hugged him quickly, then backed off, embarrassed.

"I...I thought you'd like it," he told her. "Uhm... Flora, I was wondering...well, uhm, never mind...well, I'll...I'll just go now. It was nice seeing you, and I'm glad you like the drawing." He stammered, then turned and left with a small smile.

Flora shook her head. _"Flora, I was wondering..." What was he wondering? He was suddenly so shy...Oh, my goodness...no, that couldn't be it...but it __**must**__ be..._

Flora felt a sudden boldness overtake her normally timid personality, and she knew what she was going to do.

"Helia, wait a second!" she called, hurrying down the hallway to catch up with him.

_Now who'd have thought someone like you could love me  
You're the last thing my heart expected  
Someone who, someone who makes me feel like this_

He stopped and faced her. "What's the matter?" he asked, a somewhat hopeful look breaking through his features.

"Would you like go to dinner with me this weekend?" she asked. She knew this was the right thing to do, despite her nervous heart pounding loudly in her ears.

_Even hearts like mine get lucky, lucky sometimes  
Even hearts like mine_

Helia breathed a sigh of relief. "Yes. Yes, I would love to. Absolutely." He paused. "I wanted to ask you the same thing; I just couldn't get up the nerve."

Flora nodded. "I completely understand," she smiled.

"I'll pick you up on Saturday at eight," he said.

"It's a date." The pair shared a warm embrace.

"I'll see you then," Helia said in parting, and left. He was late for his first-period class, but he didn't care.

Flora ran to the cafeteria to tell her friends the good news.

She couldn't _wait_ for Saturday.

_Some hearts, they just get all the right breaks  
Some hearts have the stars on their side  
Some hearts, they just have it so easy  
Some hearts just get lucky sometimes  
Some hearts just get lucky sometimes_

**The End.**


End file.
